V4.10
Gameplay Update * Visual Update (texture) * New and updated items |Release = June 18th, 2014 |Related = Patch 4.10 Notes |Prev = V4.9 |Next = V4.11 }} New Skins in the Store The following skin has been added to the store, but it was not made available until June 21: * ( ) The following skins have been released for the 2014 FIFA World Cup and are permanent additions to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following summoner icons have been added to the store ( each) File:ProfileIcon0665 Hat Trick.png|Hat Trick File:ProfileIcon0667.png|Team LMQ 2014 File:ProfileIcon0668.png|Team compLexity 2014 The following Ward skin was added to the store: Golden Goal Ward.png|Golden Goal Ward PVP.net ;Team Builder * Captains in Team Builder will now be able to see a list of "Suggested Players" that they are able to invite into their games. We'll be experimenting with this feature to include players that we believe you might have fun experiences with. ;Bugfixes * Players who use their keyboards to purchase from the shop should no longer see the shop close when a purchase fails. * Fixed a bug where players would occasionally need to unlock the camera twice for the setting to apply. League of Legends V4.10 Summoner's Rift ; * Base gold increased to 180 from 145. * Gold per level reduced to 10 from 15. Champions ; * General ** Magic resistance per level increased to 1.25 from 0. ; * ** Gragas no longer loses the damage reduction buff if he is interrupted during the channel. ** Tooltip updated to properly show 250 max damage against monsters ; * Skin ** Added the screech of a certain bird of prey to dance. * ** Bugfix: Fixed a bug where Lay Waste appeared to give more vision than it actually did. * ** Bugfix: No longer be interrupted by movement commands. * ** Particle effect made more noticeable ; * ** Renamed to Sigil of Malice. ** No longer silences. ; * ** Bonus AD ratio reduced to from . ; rework * General ** Basic attack timing updated. ** Death recap will now differentiate between her standard and cougar abilities. ** New ability icons. ** All of Nidalee's cougar form abilities scale with ranks in . * ** *** In-brush movement speed reduced to 10% from 15%. *** In-brush movement speed increases to 30% while moving toward a visible enemy champion within 5500 range. ** *** Damaging enemy champions with Javelin Toss and Bushwhack will mark them as Hunted for 4 seconds, and granting Nidalee vision of them. While moving toward "Hunt", Nidalee ignores unit collision and gains 30% bonus movement speed. Additionally, Nidalee's next Cougar ability against Hunted will consume the debuff for an empowered effect. *** Added a new particle to distinguish "Hunted" opponents. * ** Javelin Toss visuals adjusted for better readability. *** No longer visually extends so far beyond its actual hit range. ** Now deals maximum damage at 1300 range instead of 1500 range (maximum range remains at 1500). ** Base damage reduced to 50 / 75 / 100 / 125 / 150 from 55 / 95 / 140 / 185 / 230 . ** Maximum modifier increased to 300% from 250%. *** Maximum damage changed to 150 / 225 / 300 / 375 / 450 from 137 / 237 / 350 / 462 / 575 . ** Missile width reduced to 30 from 60. * ** Team color indicators have been added. ** Bushwack ground visual indicator improved to be more noticeable. ** Damage changed to 20 / 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 target's current health)}} from 80 / 125 / 170 / 215 / 260 . ** Damage over time duration increased to 4 seconds from 2. ** Trap duration reduced to 2 minutes from 4. ** Mana cost reduced to 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 from 60 / 75 / 90 / 105 / 120. ** Cooldown reduced to 17 / 15 / 13 / 11 / 9 seconds from 18 at all ranks. ** Sight duration reduced to 4 seconds from 8. ** No longer shreds armor and magic resist. ** Traps changed to single target from area of effect. * ** Healing changed to 45 / 85 / 125 / 165 / 205 from 50 / 85 / 120 / 155 / 190 ** Mana cost reduced to 60 / 75 / 90 / 105 / 120 from 60 / 80 / 100 / 120 / 140. ** Cooldown increased to 12 seconds from 10. * ** The empowered attack is now modified to deal entirely magical damage instead of physical. ** Deals 33% increased damage against Hunted. ** Nidalee gains 75 bonus attack range on the attack. ** Minimum damage changed to 4 / 20 / 50 / 90 from X / 40 / 70 / 100 . ** Maximum modifier reduced to 250% from 300%. *** Maximum damage reduced to 10 / 50 / 125 / 225 from X / 120 / 210 / 300 . * ** If the cursor is near an enemy marked as Hunted within 700 range, Pounce becomes a targeted dash. ** Killing a unit while in Cougar form will reduce Pounce's current cooldown to 1 seconds if it is currently higher. ** Now casts in the direction of the cursor instead of the direction Nidalee is facing. ** Damage changed to 50 / 100 / 150 / 200 from X / 125 / 175 / 225 . ** Added better visual/audio feedback for when Hunted Pounce is available on a target. * ** Swiping Hunt will reduce Pounce's current cooldown to 1 seconds if it is currently higher. ** Now casts in the direction of the cursor instead of the direction Nidalee is facing. ** Base damage changed to 70 / 130 / 190 / 250 from X / 150 / 225 / 300 . ** Cooldown reduced to 5 seconds from 6. * ** Now available at level 1 and can be ranked 4 times. ** No longer grants 20 bonus movement speed. ** Cooldown reduced to 3 seconds at all ranks from 4. ; * ** Bugfix: Fixed a bug where Pantheon could use Summoner Spells before landing. ; * General ** Base mana increased to 250 from 246. ** Base mana per level increased to 50 from 43. ** Base mana regeneration per level increased to from . ; * General ** New ability icons. ** Texture upgrade to , and . * (new Passive) ** Skarner's abilities apply stacks of Crystal Venom to the enemy Champions and large monsters, stacking up to 3 times. Attacking an enemy with 3 stacks consumes them to deal 20-105 bonus magic damage and stun the target for 0.5 / 0.75 / 1 seconds. After the stun, targets cannot receive Crystal Venom stacks for 6 seconds. * ** Basic attacks reduce the cooldown of Crystal Slash by 0.5 seconds (doubled against champions). ** Each stack now also grants 3 / 4 / 5 / 6 / 7% bonus movement speed (up to 3 stacks). ** Physical damage reduced to 20 / 32 / 44 / 56 / 68 from 25 / 40 / 55 / 70 / 85 . ** Magical damage reduced to 20 / 32 / 44 / 56 / 68 from 24 / 36 / 48 / 60 / 72 . * ** Cooldown reduced to 13 / 12.5 / 12 / 11.5 / 11 seconds from 16. * ** Damage reduced to 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 / 120 from 80 / 120 / 160 / 200 / 240 . ** Cooldown reduced to 12 seconds from 14. * ** Impale will consume all stacks of Crystal Venom and deal 50 / 75 / 100 bonus magic damage per stack consumed. ** Cooldown reduced to 100 / 90 / 80 seconds from 130 / 120 / 100. ; * ** Bugfix: Now properly displays the correct buff icon ; * ** The bonus range is now applied to . * ** Mana cost reduced to 60 at all ranks from 80. ** Now more accurately checks for nearby landing spots when jumping close to, or over, walls. * ** Base range reduced to 550 from 700. ** Spell range calculation changed from 'center to center' of Tristana and her target's champion hitboxes to 'edge to edge' of the hitboxes. ; *General **New ability icons added. ; * General ** Base attack damage lowered to 46 from 49. * ** Damage over time changed to 1/2/3/4/5/6 (at levels 1/4/7/10/13/16) from 2/4/6/8 (at levels 1/6/11/16). * ** Stealth delay while not taking damage increased to seconds from . ** Stealth delay while taking damage increased to 6 seconds from 3. ; * ** Bugfix: Zed will no longer teleport to a random location when he uses Death Mark on someone who is in the middle of a dash. Items ; added * Recipe: + + 550g = 2200g * Stats: +30 ability power, +10 mana regeneration per 5 seconds, +10% cooldown reduction. * UNIQUE Passive: +8% movement speed. * UNIQUE Passive: Your heals and shields on another unit grant them 25% Attack Speed for 6 seconds. This does not include regeneration effects or effects on yourself. ; * Magic resist reduced to 25 from 40. * Mana regeneration per 5 seconds reduced to 10 from 15. * Mana restoration on kill or assist increased to 15% from 12%. ; * Combine cost increased to from . ** Total cost increased to from . * Attack speed increased to 25% from 20%. ; * Life steal reduced to 8% from 12%. ; * Life steal reduced to 10% from 15%. * On-hit damage increased to 8% current health from 5% current health. * Damage reduced to 10% maximum health from 15% maximum health. * Movement speed steal reduced to 25% from 30%. ; * Attack damage increased to 50 from 45. ; * Cost increased to 450g from 400g. * Attack speed increased to 15% from 12%. ; * Health reduced to 70 from 80. * Attack damage reduced to 7 from 8. * On-hit healing removed. * Now grants 3% life steal. ; added * Recipe: + + 975g = 2650g. * Stats: 50 attack damage, 10% life steal, 10% cooldown reduction. * UNIQUE Passive: Your basic attacks restore mana equal to between 2% and 8% of the physical damage dealt, based on your missing mana. ; * Combine cost reduced to from . ** Total cost reduced to from . ** All items that use Forbidden Idol as a component will have the same overall cost. ; * Attack damage increased to 80 from 70. ; * Unique Active will now use a recipient's level to calculate shield strength if the recipient's level is higher than the item owner's level. ; * Total cost increased to from . ** Combine cost changed to from . * Attack damage increased to 80 from 60. * Now also gives the Movement Speed to ranged characters. ; * + + 870g = 2450g ** * Mana regeneration per 5 seconds increased to 20 from 12. * Cooldown reduction increased to 10% from 0%. ; * Ability power increased to 80 from 75. * Mana regeneration per 5 seconds reduced to 10 from 12. ; * Attack speed slow reduced to 10% from 15%. * Movement speed slow on being hit removed. ; * Combine cost increased to 1100g from 850g. ** Total cost increased to 3500g from 3200g. * Attack damage increased to 80 from 70. * Life steal increased to 15% from 12%. * Removed. * Your life steal effects can overheal you, converting the excess healing into a shield. The shield can block from 50 to 450 damage, based on champion level, and decays if you have been out of combat for 15 seconds. ; * Life steal reduced to 8% from 10%. ; * Attack speed slow reduced to 10% from 15%. ; * Total cost increased to from . ** Combine cost increased to from . * Attack speed increased to 50% from 42%. ; * Now lasts increased to 6 seconds on ranged characters, from 4 seconds. ; * Total cost reduced to 1100g from 1175g. ** Combine cost changed to from . * Attack speed increased to 20% from 18%. Summoner Spells ; * Bugfix: Fixed a bug where Exhaust did not grant assists when used against slow immune targets (who are still affected by the damage reduction effect). ; * Movement speed duration lowered to 1 second from 2 seconds. ; * Reduced cooldown for Teleporting to an allied turret increased to 240 seconds from 200. Masteries ; * Tooltip clarified to state that it reduces the total damage from critical strikes. Undocumented Changes ; * ** Now specifies that towers will grant Adoration. ; * ** Tooltip now shows "double damage to champion", instead of "half damage to minions and monsters" and the numbers have been swapped accordingly. *** No functional change. June 20th Patch ; * Bugfix: Fixed a bug where Draven could no longer throw a spinning axe if he caught it or primed it in the middle of an attack animation. ; * Bugfix: Fixed a bug with Ardent Censer where it was passively granting bonus movement speed to all teammates on the map (don't ask how it happened, it just did). References cs:V4.10 de:V4.10 es:V4.10 fr:V4.10 pl:V4.10 Category:Patch notes